The conventional wood burning stove is an integral unit containing a firebox with a cooking top and an oven. Generally speaking, stoves are constructed of heavy gauge metal to ensure a reasonably long, useful and safe life. Such stoves are heavy and large, and tend to be cumbersome to move and to install. Some stoves may be integral units comprising only a firebox and a cooking top. While simpler to install, these heaters do not have the capacities of the larger firebox-oven stoves. As well, conventional stoves do not have the ability to heat air for use in association with home heating systems.
The invention overcomes these disadvantages of conventional wood burning stoves by providing a firebox-oven stove of modular design having a removable oven and a removable air heating chamber which may be used in association with home heating systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a firebox-oven stove from which the oven may be temporarily removed for ease of installation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a firebox-cooking top stove to which an oven may be separately and subsequently purchased and attached.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable air heating chamber on the firebox-oven stove and on the firebox-cooking top stove through which air may be drawn by a home heating system for distribution about the building.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon a review of the following specification.